I Always Loved You: Advanceshipping
by thatcoolguy17
Summary: Ash and May are in love with each other but neither have the courage to confess their feelings. With the help from their friends, family, their Pokémon and even Team Rocket, they begin to come closer. :P suck at summaries also this story I made it first in Wattpad, bringing it here :) please enjoy.
1. Chapter 1: I Need Advice

It was a normal day for the heroes. The bird Pokémon chirping in the afternoon, and the sounds of water Pokémon splashing in the nearby lake. Their destination is Lilycove City.

"Are we almost there yet, Brock?" said Max while trying to drag his feet.

"Almost Max, almost" said Brock while holding the map of Hoenn.

"Define 'almost' Brock" said Ash whose stomach is growling.

"Just a few hours" replied Brock.

"Now define 'just a few hours'" said May whose stomach is also growling.

"3 hours top!" replied Brock.

"3 HOURS!?" exclaimed Ash. "But I'm HUNGRYYY!"

"I'm hungry too Brock," said May who is agreeing with Ash. "Can't we stop for a bit?"

"Yeah Brock," said Max who can barely pick up his legs anymore leaving drag marks. "I need a break."

"Fine," surrendered Brock. "We'll set up here. It's getting dark anyways."

As the sun went down, a campfire was lit and logs were set as a bench for our heroes. The campfire was used by Brock to make stew to eat and by Max to warm himself, while Ash and Pikachu went to go get more wood for the fire.

"Me and Pikachu are back" said Ash while carrying a dozen logs of wood.

"Good," said Brock while attending to hus stew. "I needed more logs into the fire so I can finish my stew."

While Ash and Brock where attending to the fire site, May was looking up in the sky enjoying the sky until her brother interrupted her thoughts.

"Hey May!" Max yelled at his sister to come back from her day dreaming. "Earth to sis!?"

She suddenly fell back to reality. "What is it Max?"

"You were looking at the stars for awhile," said Max. "What were you thinking about?"

Looking back through her thoughts, she began to look at Ash whom she had a crush. She thought if she could wish upon a star it would be if she can confess to Ash and see if he returns the feelings. But she lied to Max of what she was thinking, "Nothing Max, just thinking of Mom and Dad."

"Oh really?," Max said with a smirk. "Because for a second, I thought you were looking at Ash."

"What!?" exclaimed May while trying to hide her blush. "What are you saying?"

"Nothing-"

"Foods ready!" Brock said while interrupting Max.

Both went towards the fire site where Brock had made his food. He then gave out plates to his fellow friends and serve them stew.

30 Minutes Later

"That was the best stew you ever made Brock!" yawned Ash while stretching both his arms up into the air.

"Yeah it was" both Max and May exclaimed at the same moment.

"Nah," said Brock while putting the rest of the stew in a container. "You guys were just hungry."

"Well goodnight guys, I'm gonna hit the hay," said Ash while rubbing his tummy. "See you guys in the morning." He went to his sleeping bag with his companion, Pikachu and started to snore.

"I'm going to sleep too," yawned Max. "Coming big sis?"

"In a bit," she relied to her brother. "I just want to look at the nice stars for a bit."

"I'll join you," said Brock who immediately began to clean up and set his sleeping bag. "You can go on without me for the time being."

"Well you do that while I go to sleep," an exhausted Max said. "Goodnight."

"'Night" both Brock and May replied to the young boy.

May began to look at the stars. It had been at least 3 minutes until Brock joined her. Both laid in the grass. "So Kiddo, what's on your mind?" said Brock who surprised May with the question.

"What?" flustered May. "Why say that?"

"Well not many look at the stars and not know why," explained Brock. "So tell me. I'm here for you."

"Well," May began to speak. "I need a bit of your advice Brock..."

"You need my advice?" Brock said with a confused face. "Specify on what-"

"In love!" said May while interrupting Brock and also trying to hide her blush.

"Love? Really?" questioned Brock.

"Yes, love" replied May.

"Well that depends actually," he questioned more. "Exactly where on the lines do you need my advice?"

May gulped, "C-co-confessing."

Brock raised an eyebrow, "Wait are you in love with As-"

"Yes!" she interrupted him.

"Woah!" Brock said. "Well that might be hard since he is so oblivious and dense."

"Well I don't care," exclaimed May. "If he returns the same feelings then it'll be ok." She began to blush.

"Well," Brock began to explain. "Just wait until the time is right for you. You just can't blurt out a confession right on the spot. It has to be right both time and mood."

"Really?" May wondered.

"Yes."

"Well thanks Brock," May said while also having a gleam of fire in her eyes. "I will try my best!"

"Good luck," yawned Brock. "Well, we should probably head to bed. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Brock," also yawned May. "And thanks."

"No prob'" He gave her a thumbs up.

"Oh and one more thing Brock" said May.

"Yeah?" said Brock.

"Don't tell anyone especially Ash!" exclaimed the brunette.

"Ok."

They both then headed off to their sleeping bags.

Few Hours Later

It was morning. The sun was rising up with a distinct shade of orange. Ash then woken. He saw that his companion was still asleep so he didn't wake him. He then headed to the lake to soak his face.

While at the lake, he heard footsteps behind him. While drying his face he noticed a boy with a green shirt and glasses, "Mornin' Max!"

"Good morning" yawned the small boy.

Ash saw Max with his toothbrush. He then went back to get his toothbrush as well. Both began to wash their teeth.

"So anybody else awake?" asked Max.

"Nope," replied Ash. "So far it's only you and me."

"Cool," said Max. "Hey Ash, can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Ash said while still cleaning his teeth. "What's up?"

"Well it's my sis," the boy began. "Do-do you like her?"

Ash then spat the water in his mouth into the sand, "What!? No. I don't." As much as he wanted to hide, Max saw his blush.

"Don't lie Ash" said the boy.

"Ok fine but promise not to tell your sister!" exclaimed Ash.

"Ok, I promise!" promised the boy.

"Yes then," Ash began. "I do have feelings for your sister but..."

"But what?" said the puzzled boy.

"But I don't think she can return the feelings..." Ash said with a frown.

"Hey cheer up," said Max. "I think until the time and mood is right, she might return the same feelings."

"Really?" said Ash.

"Yeah," said Max excitedly. "Plus I always wanted a brother-in-law."

"Cool!" said Ash.

"Now let's go wake up the others so we can head out to Lilycove City!" said Max.

"You're right" said a cheerful Ash.

They began to head back to the camp site to wake the others. As soon as the others woke, they began to pack and they soon headed to the city.

Four Hours Later

The finally made it into town and they saw how beautiful the buildings, the shoreline and even the stores were. They then began scouting for a restaurant to eat breakfast.

"Ah here's a restaurant!" yelled Max while pointing at the restaurant.

"Great," said Brock. "Let's go in."

As they all went in, they soon found seats and ordered their favorite breakfast meal.

"I'll have waffles" said Ash.

"I'll have waffles too" said May.

"Would you like bacon and syrup?" said the waitress.

"Yes please" both Ash and May said at the same time. Both blushed at the same time as well.

"I'll have the eggs and and sausage please nice lady" said Max.

"Ok and you si-"

"You ma'am are the woman I seek to spend the rest of my life with" Brock said while holding the waitress' hands.

It was soon ended by Max who had pulled him off from his ear.

The waitress then left with the orders.

"My chances with a woman are very little if you keep pulling me away from them Max!" said a sobbing Brock.

"Oh be quiet you!" yelled Max. "Well I'm heading to the bathroom."

"I'll go with you" said Brock.

They soon left the table leaving only Ash and May.

While in the bathroom Brock and Max started to converse.

"I don't know if I should tell you or not but.." said Max while he flushed the toilet from his stall.

"Tell me what?" said Brock while he finished up cleaning his hands.

"Well," the boy explained. "Ash l-likes my sister!"

Brock then stopped all he was doing. "WHAT!?"

"I know," the boy remarked. "Ash likes May is totally just surprising."

"Well here I thought he was just as dense bur now," taking the words he said. "That changes everything!"

"How so?" the boy said with a puzzled face.

"Well," Brock began to explain. "May also likes Ash."

"What? Really?" the boy then changed his tone to an exciting one.

"Yes really" said Brock.

"Well since they have a hard time confessing their feelings toward each other," explained Max. "I say we secretly help 'em become a couple!"

"Ok I'm in!" said Brock. "What is the plan?"

How is the first chapter so far? This is my first Fanfic so please don't judge so harshly. Anyways sorry to leave it at a cliffhanger. Please don't forget to stay tuned for Chapter 2.


	2. Chapter 2: Here's The Plan

As Ash and May were waiting for Brock and Max there was an akward silence between them. It was only for a few moments until the waitress came with their order.

"So...," Ash started. "Brock and Max are sure taking their time."

"Yeah...," May replied. "Maybe you should check on them?"

"You're right," said Ash as he got up from his seat. "Stay here Pikachu."

Ash got up from his seat and headed to the bathroom which was located near the entrance. As he went in there was nobody.

"Brock? Max?" Ash called out but no response. He then went toward each stall opening them one by one.

Meanwhile...

"Huh." May sighed as she stared out the window. Pikachu who heard her, moved toward to check whether she is alright. "Hey Pikachu."

"Pika pikachu" the yellow mouse responded.

"Pikachu...," May began to gaze into Pikachu's dark eyes. "You've known Ash for a very long time haven't you?"

"Pika?" Pikachu said with his head tilted in confusion.

"Well," May said while playing with her hands. "I mean, you and Ash have been through a lot... and I was wondering if you knew he had someone in his mind... does he?"

"Pika pi!" The mouse exclaimed.

"His mom?" she stared at the pokémon blankly. "No I mean.. does he like someone?"

"Pika?" Pikachu has mistaken. "Pika pi" It had said with disappointment.

"So you don't know?" She sighed. "Well it was worth asking."

She then began to gaze outside the window again and think. Her train of thought was interrupted when Ash came back toward the table running.

"THEY'RE NOT IN THE BATHROOM!" Ash yelled.

May was startled. "What do you mean they're not in the bathroom?!"

"I looked everywhere in the bathroom. Twice!" He exclaimed.

"Are you-"

"Yes I'm sure," Ash said breaking off May's sentence. "I also asked the clerk if they saw them."

"And?" she asked.

"They left" Ash said.

"Why did they leave? And without telling us?" she questioned.

"Dunno..." Ash began to think.

"Well what the heck are we waiting for?" May said bringing Ash back to Earth.

"Well," Ash said. "I was hoping we could finish our meal before looking for them."

"Oh," May then heard hers and Ash's stomach growl. "I can agree to that then."

Both Ash and May began to eat on their breakfast so they could start their search. As they prepared to leave Ash had gone through his bookbag to leave some cash on the table. "Ok let's go," Ash said. "Thanks for the food." He looked at the waitress who was picking up both their plates.

Ash and May dashed through the door.

"My, my," the waitress. "That couple was in a hurry."

"You said it l" The clerk said while counting the money.

Back to Ash, May and Pikachu.

As Ash, May and Pikachu exited the restaurant, Ash stopped and wondered. May aware of this, she looked back at him. "Ash? Hello?"

"I'm just wondering," Ash said. "Where the heck are we going to start?! This is a city. And a huge one!"

All three fell to the floor as soon as they realised the top question: where do they start.

"You're right about that" May responded.

"Pika pi" a disappointed Pikachu said.

"Well," Ash soon got back up. "If we start walking we may stumble on to them." He then extended his hand toward May to pick her up. May slightly blushed. And Pikachu jumped on his trusted trainer's shoulder.

They began walking into the city where more people were to see if the Pokémon Breeder and the boy were there.

Where are you? both Ash and May thought. Is this your idea of a plan? To leave us together? Both the Trainer and the Coordinator blushed at the thought.

Meanwhile

"Hope my sister and Ash are doing ok.." said Max while staring out through a window from a 15 story tall building.

"They're ok Max," a certain tanned man came out from the pantry said. "They just need some time alone together so they could see where they're at in their relationship."

"Fine," Max said while annoyed at the thought. "But do you think this was the only plan we had to go through with?"

"Yup!"

Back to Ash, May and Pikachu.

As Ash and May were walking, a familiar aura from afar town has also entered the city.

"Ouch... ouch... ouch" said a cream colored furred feline.

"Shut up Meowth!" said a woman with long crimson magenta hair.

"Jessie please calm down" said an exhausted periwinkle haired man.

"Why should I, James?" an angry Jessie replied.

"Well," James explained. "Cause I love you and cause we're near the city."

"Fine!" said the displeased woman.

"How 'bout this time we just have a small vacation?" suggested Meowth.

"You know what," said James and Jessie at the exact same time. "You're right!" Finally entering the city.

I was stuck for awhile on Chapter 2 :P

Anyways rate and review please :)

Chapter 3 is now a working progress.


	3. Chapter 3: Team Rocket is here to help!

After walking for hours they finally found somewhere. Team Rocket entered Lilycove City unaware of the presence of Ash and the gang.

"Let's start our vacation right now" said Meowth.

"I'll go find a PokéCenter and contact the boss" said James.

"And I'll go to the nearest Department Store to get some nice and much more comfortable for our 'vacation'" said an exciting Jessie.

"OK!" yelled out all three Rocket members at the same time.

Back to Ash, May and Pikachu.

"AHHHH!" yelled the boy.

"WHAT!? WHAT!?" a stunned May replied. "I'm right next to you! You don't have to yell."

"Pika pi!" agrees the yellow mouse.

"Sorry," Ash replied. "It's just that... we've searched the whole city and there's still no sign of both Brock nor Max."

"I know," said May while dragging her legs along. "When I find Max I'm going to kill him!"

"What about Brock?" Ash asked.

"He's gonna die alone," May giggled. "Isn't that punishible enough?"

"Well I guess you're right" Ash smiled.

May blushed at the sight of his smile. His smile was interrupted when Pikachu started to runoff.

"Pikachu!" Ash yelled. "Where are you going?" He and May followed behind. Once they stopped they realized Pikachu had lead to the beach side of Lilycove City.

"Pika pi!" Pikachu said.

"It's a very beautiful," said May gazing toward the sea. "I heard Lilycove City had a nice beach but I never thought it would be beautiful!"

"Nice beach?" said Ash. "Well that's an understatement."

"PIKA PI!" exclaimed Pikachu at both Ash and May.

"You want to take a break?" questioned Ash.

"Well it does seem appropriate" said May.

"How so?" said Ash.

"It's hot, we've been searching for Max and Brock, and we've haven't had a break in what seems like forever" said May.

"Well you're right" agreed Ash.

"Well since we're here I'm gonna go change," she looked at Ash. "You should too so we can go pick a spot out there on the beach."

Ash then pictured May in her green bikini once she took off to the women's bathroom. 'What am I thinking' cleaning off a nose bleed once May left.

He then headed to the bathroom and into a stall with Pikachu to change. He took off his vest, his shirt, his pants, his shoes and his socks. He took out shorts and sandals from his bookbag while also putting his other clothes in it. Once he got out he saw a familiar periwinkle haired man with a cat-like pokémon . Both looked at each other.

"Wait a min-" both Ash and James said at the same time.

"YOU'RE FROM TEAM ROCKET!""YOU'RE THE BRAT!" both men said overlapping both their sentence.

"Are you here for Pikachu!?" Ash angrily asked.

"Pika pi!" Pikachu readying for an attack.

"What? No!" said both James and Meowth.

"Huh?" a confused Ash replied.

Meanwhile in the women's bathroom.

As May was done changing into her new bikini that she had bought. She heard someone humming what seemed to be a tune. As she got out of her stall she saw who was humming. A familiar crimson haired woman.

"TEAM ROCKET!" she yelled out.

"HMM!" a surprised Jessie looking at the direction the brunette yelled from. "You're that brat!"

"What are you doing here!?" both women said.

"Well as you can see I'm on vacation!" exclaimed Jessie.

"And somehow I'm suppose to believe that!?" glared May.

"Yes," explained Jessie. "We needed time away from our work."

"We?" May asked. "You mean you and the others are here?"

"Yeah" replied Jessie.

May saw that she didn't have here Rocket uniform instead she was wearing an unbuttoned white shirt exposing her black bra and cream colored shorts."So you're not lying about being here on vacation."

"NO I'M NOT!" Jessie yelled out angrily.

"You got anger problems" May told Jessie.

Jessie calmed down. "I know James and Meowth have told me to work on it."

"Really?" a shoked face appeared on May.

"Yeah" replied Jessie.

"So," May asked looking for a conversation with the older woman. "Why are you on a break?"

"Huh," Jessie took out a heavy breath. "Well tomorrow is our 13 year anniversary-"

May interrupted Jessie. "Wait you and James are MARRIED!?"

"Yes," said Jessie. "I thought it was obvious..."

"Not really distinguishable since you guys want to take people's pokémon" exclaimed May.

"Shut up!" retorted Jessie.

"Sorry but it is true" said May.

"You've been asking all these questions," wondered Jessie realising her presence here. "So let me ask you, what are you doing here?"

Back in the Men's Bathroom.

"So that's why you're here?" said the cream colored cat.

"Yeah," said Ash. "And you're here, James, because it's your anniversary with Jessie."

"Yep" bluntly said James.

"Ok kid," started Meowth. "We're gonna help you get together with you're lady friend."

"And how is that?" asked Ash.

"By pretending that you did not see me nor Meowth" said James.

"So," Ash began. "You're helping my by not helping me?"

"Precisely!" exclaimed both James and Meowth.

"So we're gonna walk out that door and pretend all this never happened?" asked Ash.

"How many times do we have to say yes?" said James.

"Ok but wait" said Ash.

"Now what?!" retorted Meowth.

"Wouldn't both May and Jessie have talked as well?" reclaimed Ash.

"They're probably making the same deal," said James. "So let's not worry."

James and Meowth left the restroom first. Soon later Ash and Pikachu as well. Across from the men's restroom, May too was leaving the restroom. He saw and he gazed at her new white 'flashy' bikiny with tiny hearts all around. A small drop of blood dripped from his nose.

:) Sorry for taking long in chapter 3. I had again writers block. Please do follow and maybe hit that 'Favorite' button would you? Chapter 4 would be up hopefully it doesn't take as long as this one.


	4. Chapter 4: The Almost Kiss

Ash, May and Pikachu started to look for a good spot that had a fair amount of shade.

"Pika pi" the mouse ran next to a palm that had a fairly good amount of shade.

"This looks like a great spot" Ash said while setting a green blanket on the floor.

"Nice blanket," May observed. "Where did you get it?"

"I packed in case we ever went to a beach" Ash said.

As both laid on the blanket, May saw a little store nearby that was selling hats. "Hey umm Ash can we go to that little store?"

Ash looked at the direction she was pointing at. "You want to but a hat?"

"Yeah" she said while she got up.

Both went while Pikachu stayed at the spot they claimed. The store was small but it had wide variety of hats they were selling. As May was looking around for a hat, Ash was also ,secretly, searching for one that best suited his crush. He then saw a sun hat. The color is practically like any other sun hat or beach hat, which was khaki, though this one was much lighter than the rest. It also had a much lighter figure than the rest.

He went up to the counter with the hat. "Excuse me but how much is this hat?"

The cashier responded, "Oh I see that you like one of our homemade hats!"

"It's homemade?" Ash said with a surprised look.

"Yep not many places here in Lilycove City beach have homemade hats," the cashier said. "Anyways , you asked for the cost right?"

"Yup!" Ash said.

"It's actually free," the cashier smiled. "Take it it's our last one!"

"For real?," Ash was stunned with the answer he got. "Are you sure?"

"Take it man," the cashier said. "I know you're gonna give it to that lady 'friend' of yours."

"How did you-" Ash was cut off.

"I was in love to once you know?," The cashier said. "Now on your way with you little man."

"Ok!" Ash said as he walked towards May who was still looking for the "right" hat.

"Damn!" She mumbled while looking for a good hat. "This one... or this one-"

"Hey May" Ash said while holding something behind his back.

"Ahh!" May was startled that Ash was behind her.

"Oh," Ash confused with her response. "Not the response I was looking for."

"Oh," May started to apologies. "Sorry I was just so focused on finding a good hat that I didn't notice you came back."

"Oh hee hee" replied an embarrassed Ash.

"So what you got behind?" May grinned as she was pointing behind him.

"Oh this?" Ash showed her the hat.

May looked and saw the beautiful light cream colored hat. Her eyes beamed with hearts, "Oh my, that is the most beautiful sun hat I've seen. Where did you find this over?"

"Over there" Ash pointed near the cash register.

"D-did you buy it?" May stuttered as she started to blush.

"Oh kinda?" Ash said with one of his eyebrows raised.

"Kinda?" She asked.

"Well it was free," Ash explained. "It is homemade, and the cashier had told me it is free. And also it was the last one."

"Oh," May smiled at Ash. "Ok then. May I try it on then?"

Ash lightly blushed with the smile May gave him. He then gave her the hat. May put it on and Ash was stunned on how it really suited May. Plus he thought it made her look more beautiful.

"You like?" May winked at Ash.

"Yes" Ash replied quickly.

"Well let's get back to our spot on the beach" May suggested.

"Ok" Ash agreed.

As they both walked back, they've noticed a brown colored familiar pokémon next to Ash's pikachu. As they walked closer, it was recognisable.

"Eevee?" May said.

"Eevee eev!" Eevee replied back.

"Did you release yourself?" May stared bluntly at Eevee.

Eevee nodded to signify yes.

"Wow usually it's your Munchlax that does that" Ash exclaimed.

"I know" May had observed that her Eevee was in love with Ash's pikachu.

"Well shall we go for a swim then?" Ash asked May.

"Seeing that my Eevee and your Pikachu are here guarding our stuff, I don't see why not" May smiled. She then took Ash's hand and she ran with him towards the water.

Eevee and Pikachu just stared at both their trainers knowing that their both happy with each other. Eevee looked at Pikachu.

"Eevee eevee eev? (You think our trainers will fall in love with each other?)" Eevee said to her Pikachu.

"Pika pi (Of course)" replied Pikachu.

"Eevee eev? (You think she knows about us?)" Eevee asked.

"Pika pika chu (Probably, I think he is still wondering though)" replied Pikachu.

"Eevee eev (Ash is still a bit dense)" Eevee said while playing with Pikachu's tail.

"Pika chu (Well at least not with her)" Pikachu cheerfully replied.

After a few hours of playing in the water, both Ash and May started to get cold. They got out of the water together and they dried themselves off.

As their trainers went into the bathrooms to change, Eevee and Pikachu stayed to look at the sunset.

Ash first came back with his usual clothes, however he did not have his hat on. He saw how beautiful the sunset was as he was walking back, "Wow it was said that Liliycove had the best sunsets but they're magnificent." He murmured. As he was about to lay, he noticed that May also came out, as usual with her normal clothes except for the fact that she did not put her red bandana. She sat next to Ash.

"That is so beautiful..." May was washed away with the sight of the sunset.

"It sure is" agreed Ash.

As both them and their pokémon sat there viewing the sunset, the air suddenly became chilling. May started to shiver a bit.

Man it's cold cold May thought to herself. She suddenly felt a vest put upon her, she turned to see that Ash had put his vest on her. "Thank you Ash" May blushed.

"It's nothing really" Ash smiled toward May.

May blushed even more.

The sun was gone and the beautiful stars were now showing into the sky. Both pairs gazed into the sky and was how shining the stars were.

"Pretty" Ash mumbled.

"I know" agreed May.

Ash suddenly got up. "Well we should get going."

"Yeah you're right" Ash gave May a hand.

Pikachu whispered to Eevee, "Pika pika pikachu (We have to do something to them)."

"Eevee eev? (What do you want them to do?)" Eevee whispered back.

"Pika chu (Kiss at least)" Pikachu explained.

"Eevee eevee eev (Well leave that to me)" Eevee quickly got up.

As Ash and May were packing, Ash was backing up until Eevee tripped him. "What the-" Ash crashed towards the floor.

May quickly turned around, "Ash are yo-" She was also tripped by her Eevee. She landed on top of Ash.

As both opened their eyes, they noticed that they were only a few centimeters away from kissing. Oh my God both Ash and May thought. We're so close to each other still thinking the same thing. Both locked their eyes together, Ash's eyes stared into the sapphire blue eyes of May while she stared into the vast dark browned eyes of his. They're harbored feelings for each other grew intensely each striking minute they look at each other. Ash loved May as she loved him. He leaned closely and slowly, while she put her hands on his cheeks bringing him closely.

They knew the moment now came, slowly, almost touching each others lips. Under the moon and stars, the only thing being seen are two shadows amongst each others. Let this moment last us forever May thought as her lips were almost pressed to Ash's. Yes yes ye- "Munchlax." "Huh" both opened their eyes and looked at where the cry came from. They saw May's Munchlax who was responsible for interrupting their almost kiss. Both were shocked even Eevee and Pikachu did not notice the pokémon there until know.

"Munchlax" Munchlax said.

"Dammit you stinking pokémon!" An anfered May got up from her position and put Munchlax back into his pokéball. Ash too got up.

"Well that moment did not go smoothly..." Ash cried internally.

Sorry for the cliffhanger guys.

How do you like it so far? Please, if you have questions feel free to leave them. And also don't judge this chapter too much. I hope you enjoy it. Chapter 5 would be uploaded some time this week.


	5. Chapter 5: A Familiar Face

**Dammit Munchlax!** May looked at her pokéball. **You ruined my moment!**

Ash got up from where he was. His back was covered with sand. "Damn sand reached my back!" He angrily swept his back.

"Pika pi" Pikachu sadly said.

"Eev eevee" agreed an Eevee.

"Well it's umm getting late Ash" May looked at Ash.

"Huh?" Ash confused for a second. "Oh yeah, we should probably check into a hotel."

"Good Idea," May headed towards Eevee's pokeball. "C'mon Eevee return please."

After they packed all the stuff, Ash and May headed towards the city once more this time to find a hotel. _Lilycove City Hotel, _was the name of the well the hotel. They went in.

"Hey Ash," May said as they both entered the Hotel. "I'm gonna use the Ladies room. You go on ahead at the reception table."

"Ok" Ash and Pikachu headed ahead.

As Ash was headed there he noticed a familiar face in the hotel's lobby. "Mom?"

"Ash?" The red head said. "My baby boy!"

Ash received a big hug from his mother. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I started to get bored back at home kiddo," his mother was smothering her child. "I needed a little vacation."

"Who's watching the house?" Ash's mother finally let go of him.

"Well Mr. Mime but also Professor Oak and occasionally Casey" his mother replied.

"Oh that's nice of them" Ash said.

"Oh I just told them watch my house or..." his mother was thinking.

"Or what?" Ash did not like the evil presence that came out of his mother.

"Or I won't make them anymore pastries!" She said.

"And here I thought it was going to be something horrible" Ash suggested.

"Well at first I did them if they valued their lives.." His mother said.

"Mom..." Ash glanced at her.

May finally got out of the bathroom and from her distance she saw Ash and an older woman talking. **Is that his mother? **May initially thought. **Oh god what if she doesn't like me? Wait Ash and me aren't even dating... at the moment. So I'm safe.. but she will become my in-law when me and Ash get married! **May walked towards them. Nervously.

"Oh hey May," Ash greeted. "You remember my mom don't you?"

"Oh hi Ms. Ketchum" May shook hands with her.

"Oh please call me Delia" she suggested.

"Oh ok" May smiled trying to make a first impression.

Delia glanced. "Oh so this is the girl you were talking about."

"Ehh what?" Both May and Ash was astonished.

"Don't give me that look," she chuckled. "When is your wedding? Why wasn't I invited?"

"Ehh I'm just gonna go to the bathroom here so bye" Ash and Pikachu ran towards the bathroom, hoping his mother or May did not see his intense blush.

Both May and Delia saw Ash dash away.

"I was just just joking," Delia still chuckled. "Still I can see my boy really likes you May."

"Ehh really?" May couldn't believe Delia said that.

"Yeah," she looked at May. "I'm wondering why he hasn't made a move yet on you.."

"Well to tell you the truth..." May blushed at the thought of her and Ash's moment at the beach. "He has tried."

"Wait wait wait," Delia was surprised. "He has!? Did you kiss!? Did you like it!? Are you gonna be my daughter-in-law?!"

"Actually we were about to kisd but... my Munchlax ruined the moment" May said sadly.

"What!?" Delia said.

"Yeah that's the stor-" May was cut off.

"You 2 HAVE TO KISS!" Delia said towards May. "And that is YOUR MISSION!"

May pulled herself back together. "You're right!"

Ash came back from the bathroom. "What are you guys doing?"

"Nothing..." Both females said.

"Didn't seem like nothing to me..." Ash mumbled.

"Anyways you 2 look like you need sleep," Delia said. "You should book a room."

"And that is exactly why we're here" Both Ash and May said.

"I just noticed," Delia realised 2 members of their team weren't with them. "Where's Brock and Max?"

"Believe me mom I've been asking that question for a while already" Ash answered.

"Well I better get going, I'm gonna miss my ferry back to the Kanto Region," Delia rushed towards the main door. "Have fun you kids... just not too much. Don't want to take care of your kids yet!"

"Dammit Mom!" Ash yelled back at her.

They finally saw her leave.

"Well let's book that room know" May suggested.

"Right!" Ash agreed.

"Pika pi!" Pikachu also agreed.

"Excuse me," Ash asked the receptionist. "Can we book a room?"

"Certainly," the receptionist answered. "Under what name or names?"

"Umm Ketchum" Ash said.

"Ok let me jus- wait a minute" the receptionist was astonished.

"What is it ma'am?" May asked.

"There's already a booked room under that name," the receptionist said. "Would you like to use that room, it saying here that the room is currently empty."

"Umm sure" Both May and Ash agreed.

"Ok," the receptionist smiled at them. "Just take the elevator to the 25th floor and the room should be 25F. Here's the key."

"Uh thanks" Ash said.

"You're welcome" the receptionist said.

"C'mon Ash let's go" May gripped her hands with his and took the elevator to the designated floor.

"Well I wonder who payed for our room..." Ash wondered.

"It was probably Brock and Max" May replied towards Ash's question.

"Yeah you're probably right" He agreed.

They stepped out of the elevator and headed towards their room. "Ah here it is!" May said pointing towards the door that had the number 25F. They opened the door.

"Wow these rooms really look expensive.." May mumbled.

"Yeah," Ash said while closing the door behind him. "Looks like I'm going to have to owe Brock and Max some day."

May giggled. "Yeah you're probably right."

"Well looks like we're gonna have to share a bed May" Ash scratched his head nervously.

"Oh" May slightly blushed at the thought.

Ash went towards the curtain while May was fixing her stuff. He opened the curtain. "Wow."

"What is it Ash?" She went towards tbe window. "Wow."

"Pika pi" Pikachu agreed.

"It's very beautiful" Ash was amazed at how they had a great view of the stars and ocean.

"Yeah," May yawned. "I'm sleepy. C'mon let's go to umm sleep."

"Yeah you're right" Ash yawned as well.

Ash changed into his pj's while May did the same. Ash jumped on the bed, stretching his whole body over the bed. May did the same, she landed on Ash. "Hey there beautiful." Ash said in an accent.

"Hey there" May giggled.

"Well goodnight May" Ash said while fixing himself onto the bed.

"Yeah goodnight too Ash" May said.

The final words were said and they fell asleep.

Hope you like this chapter :) hopefully next chapter would not drag. Keep on reading guys! You're the best.


	6. Chapter 6: A Little Room Service

"GOOD MORNING HOENN-" Alarm went off.

_**Stupid alarm! **_May woke up. _**Well I guess I have to wake up.**_

May stretched her arm out towards the counter in which had the alarm clock. "AND FOR-" were the last words before May shut it off. _**Who even listens to this crap in the morning!?**_

**TO MAX AND BROCK**

"ACHOO!" Sneezed Brock.

"Are you sick Brock?" Max said while fixing his covers.

"No," Brock walked towards the kitchen sink. "Somebody must be talking about me..."

**BACK TO ASH AND MAY**

Still laying on her side, May tried getting up but noticed that someone's arm was over her. "What the?" She wispered. She turned around and realised that Ash's face was near hers. Her face turned red.

_**Oh my **_May thought trying to process her current situation. _**How am I suppose to get up if his arm is over me!? I don't want to wake him. **_

Suddenly Ash lifted his arm and turned around, now hugging his pillow. _**Thank God.**_

May was finally free from the grasp and got up. She saw Pikachu getting up. "Pika pi?" Pikachu yawned then started to stretch.

"Shh," May whispered. "Ash is still sleeping."

Pikachu turned in the direction in which his trainer was. He saw that May was also heading towards the bathroom.

"I'll be back out ok?" She turned and looked at Pikachu.

"Pika pi." The yellow mouse replied.

While May was in the bathroom, Pikachu went on waking up his trainer. "Pika pi!" He poked Ash's face. He tried moving his trainer off the bed but did not succeed. Pikachu then proceeded in shocking his trainer. "Pika chuuu."

"AAAAAHHHH!" Ash yelled lightly and fell off the bed.

"What the heck was that?" May stopped for a minute in fixing her hair.

"Ow," Ash laid on the floor. "What the heck was that Pikachu?"

Pikachu scratched his head realising he gad used a bit too much power. "Pika pi.." Pikachu apologised.

"It's ok," Ash got up from the floor. "What time is it?"

He turned and looked at the clock that was across from the room. "8:47 a.m."

"Ash? Are you awake?" May said from the bathroom.

"No this is a robbery" Ash said sarcastically.

May got out of the bathroom. "What'd you say?" She gave out in evil aura.

"Umm nothing.." Ash said nervously.

"That's what I thought" The evil aura disappeared.

_**For a second I thought she was gonna kill me**_ Ash weakly laughed. He then walked towards the bathroom. "I'm gonna take a quick shower," Ash said. "Be out in a bit-"

"Ash," May interrupted. "A-are you hungry?"

"You know yes," Ash replied. "I am hungry. W-want to g-go out?"

May blushed slightly hearing those words come out. "Yeah."

"Ok" Ash went into the bathroom and locked the door behind himself. _**Wow I just did that **_Ash quickly removed his clothes, turned on the faucet, pulled the pin that switched where the water goes into and proceeded into the shower.

As Ash was taking his shower, May quickly went through her bag to get her clothes readying to shower herself. While she was waiting patiently she played with Pikachu for the mean time.

"So Pikachu you like Eevee?" She said while mimicking everything Pikachu did.

"Pika pi.." Pikachu was slightly emberessed of the situation.

"Come on Pikachu," May teased Pikachu. "I know she likes you very much too."

"Pika pi" May's words cheered Pikachu up.

They both heard the door of the bathroom open. "Hey guys."

"Took you long enough" May said.

"Sorry" Ash weakly smiled.

"I'm gonna take a shower now" May quickly got up from the bed with her clothes quickly making toward the bathroom.

"Ok!" Ash said.

As they waited, Ash went to the bed and folded the covers. He quickly laid on the bed once he was done accompanied by Pikachu. "Let's turn the radio on" Ash quickly reached at the radio, turning it on.

"SO NOW WE'RE HERE WITH-" Ash quickly turned the stations trying to find a station with a decent song.

"BABY YOU'RE A FIREW-"

"Not this one" He changed it.

"IMMA TRY IT OU-"

"Not in the mood for dubstep" He quickly changed it.

"NO NO NO COCO-"

"I don't even know this language" He was still trying to find a good decent song.

"AS LONG AS YOU LLO-"

"Definitely no" He continued on in his quest.

"IS TO EYE OF THE TIGER-"

"Sorry good classics but don't know you're lyrics" He once again changed the song.

"HE DOESN'T LOOK A THING LIKE JESUS..."

"Finally a good song I can sing with" Ash left the radio station that had The Killers _When You Were Young _song on.

May was finally done out of the shower. As she was drying her hair she heard Ash. _**Is that Ash? Is he singing? **_She knelt closer to the door trying to make out what song he was singing.

"WHEN YOU WERE YOUUUNG!"Ash sang along the lyrics.

_**Wow he's pretty good and is that The Killers? **_May was surprised to learn that Ash liked her favorite band. _**"You 2 HAVE to get married" **_ Delia's words echoed in her mind.

She now quickly dried herself.

"THAT WAS THE KILLERS _When You Were Young _THAT YOU JUST HEAR-"

"Well time to change it again" Ash again began to switch stations.

Ash then turned it off. "Well there's nothing now on."

"Pika pi" Pikachu agreed.

The bathroom door now opened. May came out with her belongings. "I never knew you sang."

"Oh you heard me?" Ash trying to cover his blush.

"Yeah," She gave him a smile. "And I also never knew that you liked The Killers."

"Oh they're my favorite" He smiled back.

"Mine too" She said.

"Really?" Ash almost gasped.

"Yeah," She said once more. "So are we going or what?"

Ash's stomach grumbled. "Does that answer your question?"

"Oh" She giggled. Now her stomach grumbled.

"Yeah we should get going now," Ash looked at the clock. "It's almost 11 a.m., now we can get brunch." He got up from the bed followed by Pikachu.

"Where do you want to eat?" May asked.

"Dunno," Ash gave her a dumbfound look. "I didn't really think ahead."

"So what we improvise?" May asked.

"I gue-" Ash was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Now who could that be?" May walked towards tbe door. She peeked in the little hole to investigate.

"HOTEL SERVICE!" Said the unknown voice behind the front door.

May quickly opened the door. "Please come in."

"But we didn't even orde-" Ash was interrupted again by the man.

"Actually sir," The man began to explain himself. "A generous anonymous lady told us to give this to you both."

"An anonymous person?" Ash asked. "And you're also telling me that this person is lady?"

"Yes," the man replied. "She said she knew the both of you."

"And what did she look like?" May asked.

"She had red hair," the man answered. "She stood out the most out of all people in the lobby, saying that 'Her boy was growing up so fast.'"

"Is that exactly what she said?" May asked once more.

"Yeah" The man said.

"Oh" Ash scratched his head while he pictured his mother was the one who sent them the room service.

"Besides," the man revealed what he brought. "It's not food, it's clothes."

The man took out what seemed to be casual clothes. "Here's a note for you, Ash Ketchum and for you May Maple."

Ash grabbed his note while May grabbed hers.

"_**Dear Ash**_," Ash read. "_**If you're going to go out with that cute May fellow, wear something much nicer than that distasteful outfit of yours. Don't worry it's not a monkey suit, it's something much more comfortable. Please be careful, she REALLY likes you so don't blow it. Love Mom."**_

**D-did she call me dude!? **Ash thought. He examined what the man handed him. **Hey it doesn't actually look that bad.**

"_**Dear May," **_May read. "_**If you're going to go out with my boy, don't wear your normal trip clothes, wear this instead. Trust it'll look better. You look like the girl that isn't in to dresses so I did not buy you that, it's something more comfortable. And don't wear your bandana, Ash likes you better without it. Please be careful, Love Future Mom.**_

May looked at her clothes that Delia brought. **This is actually very cute **May thought.

"Cheerion now" the man left and closed the door.

"Well we better go change then I guess" May suggested.

"Yeah you're right," Ash agreed. "You should change in the bathroom, I'll change here."

May happily agreed and went on into the bathroom with her new clothes. Ash stayed in the bedroom/living room.

"Well then Pikachu" Ash said.

"Pika pi?" Pilachu tilted his head.

"I guess my mom saved me from looking like this" Ash laughed while changing into his new clothes.

Hope you like the chapter :) hopefully next chapter don't drag like this one did. So enjoy.


	7. Chapter 7: Remembering a Memory

May instantly went to the bathroom to try out her new clothes given to her by Delia, while Ash stayed in the living room portion of the hotel room to change there.

"I hope Ash likes this" She whispered as the door closed behind her.

"I hope May likes this" He whispered as he took off his hat and throwing it on the bedside.

Ash quickly changed into the new clothes. His look now consists of black sleek pants, white long sleeved button up shirt, a matching dark sleek long sleeved jacket and black Vans.

As he waited for May to be done, he turned and looked at the radio once more and turned it on. "AND TODAY'S FORECAST IS GONNA BE SUNNY WITH A STRONG BREEZE ISN'T THAT RIGHT JI-"

"No." Ash quickly changed it to the next station.

"BABY I LIKE I-"

"Don't like you." Again he changed it.

"SHE'S A MANEAT-"

"I'm not singing that one." He quickly changed it.

"OPPA GANGNA-"

"You're too overrated." Once again he quickly changed it.

"SING IT LIKE NEVER BEF-"

"I thought I skipped you?" He changed it.

"BABY BABY BABY BA-" 

"How are you still on the radio!?" He quickly changed it once more.

"IF I COULD, I'D ONLY WANT TO MAKE YOU SMILE."

"Huh?" Ash was startled. "Why does this song sound familiar..."

As May was dressing herself once more, she heard the song that is currently playing on the radio. "PLEASE DON'T, DON'T MAKE ME SLEEP ALONE," were the words she heard.

"Oh my god," May said recognizing the song. "It's plus 44."

She quickly remembered that this song, Make You Smile, was the song she heard while her and the rest of the gang went to see before leaving towards their journey. "Oh," she giggled. "I loved this band... I wonder if Ash still remebers this?"

"Why can't remember where I heard this song!?" Ash hitting his head as he is trying to recollect his lost memory.

"Pika chuuu" Pikachu slightly gave a laugh at his trainer throws what seems to be a tantrum.

"Wait a minute..." Ash dashed towards his bookbag that was near the bed. He ransacked it until he finally found what he found. "Found them!"

Pikachu saw his trainer take out what seemed to be white small papers. "Pika chu?"

"Ah these?" Ash walked towards the couch in which Pikachu sat on and kneeled. "Remember that one concert we went before we left out of Petalburg City, Pikachu?"

Pikachu looked at his trainer and tilted his head in a confused state. "Pika pi?"

"Come on Pikachu," Ash showed Pikachu the concert tickets once more. "You sure you don't remember?"

Pikachu then smiled at his trainer. "Pika pi!"

"I knew you remebered pal." He hugged Pikachu until the bathroom door opened.

"Hey ugh Ash?" May got out of the bathroom. "How umm does this look?" She slightly blushed.

Ash turned to see her and saw her wearing a red long sleeved blouse, black jeans and ruby-colored flat shoe. "You're beautiful" he turned trying to cover up his own blush.

"R-really?" She put her hands over her face trying to cover up her pink hard blush.

"Yeah" Ash bit his lip.

May sees what seems to be the concert tickets in Ash's left hand. "What are those?" She asked.

"Oh ugh these?" He showed her the tickets. "You remeb-" He was pounced by May who seemingly just gave him a hard hug which made both of them fall to the ground. "What the?"

"I'm sorry!" May said while she was on top of Ash. "It's just that you remember."

"Well yeah," he gave her a smile. "Why wouldn't I?"

They both giggled until they realised how they were positioned amongst each other. Ash once again on the floor and May once again on the top like at the beach, however, their faces are not as close as it was back at the beach. "So you wanna get up?" Ash suggested.

"Oh yeah" May quickly got herself to her feet and helped Ash up as well.

Ash turned to look at the clock. "2:01 P.M." He thought out load.

"What!?" May yelled.

"It's-" Ash was interrupted by May.

"I know what you said," May said. "But now we can't have brunch.." She sulked.

"Well," Ash scratched his head, trying to figure out how to comfort May. "While searching for some music on the radio, they did say Lilycove city was having some type of carnival. Want to go there instead?"

May stopped sulking. "A carnival?" She repeated what Ash said.

"Yeah," Ash smiled at May. "They also said there was gonna be some games and prizes."

May's eyes gleamed like stars. "Ok then!"

"Alright-" Ash immediately noticed that May was not wearing her bandana.

May saw his face. "Umm is something wrong with my face?" She worridly asked.

"Umm no," Ash said trying not to worry her. "It's just that I notice that you're not wearing your bandana as usual."

"Should I wear it?" She bluntly asked.

"No don't I like your hair better down than when you wear it with your bandana" He complimented her.

May blushed harder than usual. "U-u-umm o-ok." She stuttered.

He gave her a smile which made her blush even harder, "So should we go?"

"Oh ugh yes." She answered breaking her blush.

"Should we leave our stuff here?" He asked her.

"I'm not sure-"

"Pika pi!" Pikachu yelled which interrupted May's sentence.

Both looked into Pikachu's direction and noticed that he and Eevee were on the bed.

"Wait.." Ash scratched his head. "You guys are gonna take care of our stuff and the rest of the pokemon?"

"Eevee eev" Eevee exclaimed.

"I'm guessing that's a yes for her and Pikachu" May said.

"Ok then," Ash said. "Try not to make a mess please."

"Pika pi" Pikachu replied.

"Ok then see you two later" Both May and Ash said as they left the room.

"Oh," May glanced over at Ash who closed the door behind them. "You're not wearing your hat?"

'"Huh oh yeah" Ash giggled.

"If I do say so myself, you look better without the hat" She returned the compliment.

Ash slightly blushed. "Thanks."

May smiled. "Wait." She reached closer to him.

"Um what are you-" Ash was interrupted when May fixed a bit of his hair.

"There you go," She said. "Some of your hair was sticking out so I just fixed it." She winked at him.

"Thanks mom" Ash mocked her.

May giggled.

Ash reached towards her hand and held it with his. "Come on let's head to the elevator." He said.

"Oh right" Both May and Ash headed towards the elevator down the hall. They waited 'til the elevator came up, it opened and they entered.

As the elevator went down, May noticed that Ash still was holding her hand, and she was glad.

"So May," Ash trying to start a little chat. "Is plus 44 your favorite band?"

"Yes Ash," May happily answered. "Yes it is."

The elevator finally made it down and they headed out of it, into the hotel's lobby and once again headed out towards the main lobby's door.

Hope you like this chapter :) and really big sorry for updating all late. Let's hope the next chapter doesn't take this long as well. Please also leave a review :)


	8. Chapter 8: The Foods and Balloons

"So exactly where are we going?" Ash said as he looked at the horizon. The hotel's main entrance doors overlook Lilycove City's beach.

"Well," May looked at Ash. "I thought you knew where the parade was." She know gave him a stern look.

"Carnival," Ash corrected her. "And nope, I don't know where it's located. Want to ask a local person if they know?"

"Why didn't we ask the lady at the coun-" May's sentence was interrupted by her own stomach growl.

Ash's stomach also growled. "I think we should eat before looking for the carnival." He laughed which was also accompanied by May's slight giggle.

"Should we go to that one store we went before?" May suggested.

"How about a different one?" Ash said.

"Ok then." She smiled towards Ash who slightly blushed at the sight of her smile.

They started their hunt for a restaurant. It wasn't long before they found one that was fairly close to the hotel. _The Served Pearl _was the restaurant's name displayed with a 5 Star rating. "Wonder why they call it the Served Pearl." Ash wondered.

"Maybe the serve... pearls?" May raised an eyebrow.

"That doesn't sound very edible." Ash scratched his head.

"Well we won't find out if we keep standing out here." May grabbed Ash by his hand and dashed into the restaurant.

A man with a gray mustache and suit opened the door for them. "Good afternoon Madame et Monsier." He spoke with a gentle tone.

"Good afternoon." May and Ash both said at the same time as they walked in towards the restaurant. One gaze is all they needed to realise why the restaurant was called The Served Pearl. "Wow." They said once more together.

They gazed at what seemed to be a large fish tank that was centered inlarge the restaurant that contained different sizes of Clamperl. "Look at the size of that one!" Ash pointed at the largest of they bunch of Clamperls.

"Look at the size of it's lovely pearl!" May got closer to the tank.

As they observed the Clamperls for a few minutes a waiter walked towards them. "Where would you like to sit?" He asked.

Ash and May looked around. They saw that most of the tables were filled with teen and adult couples. May saw that their was an empty table near what seemed to be a small performance stage that had a Mic. "How 'bout that one?" She pointed out.

"Sure." Ash agreed with her decision.

"Good choice." The waiter walked them to their table. As Ash and May sat down, the waiter laid the restaurant's menu on the table. "Please choose what you want. I'll be right back to take your order." The waiter left to another couple that had also just walked in.

"Lot's of couples here..." Ash said as he looked around.

"Yeah..." May picked up the menu and opened it to hide her red face.

Ash also picked up his menu. "Let's see here... well at least they don't serve pearls." He slightly laughed.

"Yeah that's true." She agreed.

The waiter came back. "So what will you be having?" He took out a little notebook and pen.

"Well I would like..." Ash looked over the menu once more. "The BBQ Steak with mashed potatoes and rice please."

"Would you like gravy on top of the potatoes sir?" The waiter asked.

"Yes please." Ash replied.

"What about you ma'am?" The waiter now looked at May who was staring intently at the menu.

"I'll have..." May closed her menu. "Everything on the menu, please."

"P-pardon?" The waiter blinked as he tried to understand what she just said.

"Are you s-serious?" Ash was also surprised.

"I'll repeat," May said once more. "I'll have everything on the menu, please."

Both the waiter and Ash were astonished in what she had just said once more. "E... Everything?" The waiter repeated.

"Umm... Yeah?" May said.

"Umm ok..." the waiter headed out while he wrote it down on his little notebook.

"May..." Ash said.

May turned to look at Ash from across the table. "Yes?" She answered.

"You..." Ash looked into her eyes.

"Yes?" She slightly blushed as he gazed into her eyes.

"Have a bottomless pit" Ash said.

May gave him a stern look. "What did you say?" May gave an evil aura once more that frightened Ash.

"Ugh... I-I... said you were pretty" Ash saved himself.

"Oh..." She retracted her evil aura. "Sorry about that."

"Yeah-" Ash was cut off when a scream came from the back of the restaurant's kitchen.

A chef came out running and it seemed like he was headed straight towards Ash and May's table. He took out what seemed to be a little note. "Which one of you ordered this?" He asked.

"I did" May answered.

The chef was surprised that it was a female that had ordered everything off the menu. "Y-you!?" He retorted.

"Is there a problem?" May raised an eyebrow.

"Well when you order everything off the menu," the chef began. "If you eat all of it in 2 hours, you don't have to pay a thing!"

Ash's wallet was saved. "Really!?" He asked the chef.

"Yes." He answered.

"Bring it then!" May accepted the challenge.

"Alrighty then." The chef headed back into his kitchen.

"Are you sure you'll be able to finish ALL the restaurant's food in 2 hours?" Ash questioned her appetite.

"Of course," She smiled. "You'd be surprised how much I eat on Thanksgiving." She gave him a wink.

"If can," Ash smiled back. "I'll support you all the way."

His last words made May blush harder than before. "T-thank you."

The chef and his men came out a with what seemed to be carts filled with different kinds of cuisines. They laid them out next to Ash and May's table. Everybody is in the restaurant got up to see what the ruckus was all about.

"Ladies and gentlemen," The waiter said loud and cleared. "This woman here-"

"The names May Maple" she remarked.

"May Maple has just accepted the chef's challenge!" There seemed to be chatter along the audience.

"Exactly what is the challenge?" A random man asked.

"She is gonna eat all of the chef's food from the menu in 2 hours." The waiter said.

"Is that even possible?""The woman is so small though..""She has a big appetite." All of these things were said and spread around the audience.

"Chefs? Are you ready to time May Maple?" The waiter asked the chefs.

"Yes." All of them said together.

"And May Maple, are you and your stomach ready!?" He turned and looked at May.

"Yes!" She yelled out.

"Then begin!"

The chefs than proceeded and given May the first cart the of food.

"You can do it May!" Ash cheered.

"Thanks." The timer began on May.

After ten seemingly minutes, May was already done with the more than half of the menu. "This girl.." said one of the chefs.

"It hasn't even been an hour and she is more than halfway done with all the food." Said another chef.

"She's got a bigger appetite than my wife." Another chef chuckled.

"You there!" The head chef pointed at Ash.

"W-what me?" Ash said.

"No the damn chair!" The head chef sarcastically said with an angry tone. "Yes you!"

Ash headed in his direction. "What do you wa-"

"WHERE DID YOU FIND THIS WOMAN!?" He yelled cutting Ash mid-sentence.

"Ugh why?" Ash asked confused of his question.

"Do you see her?" He grabbed Ash and both looked at May who know was know given the BBQ ribs from the waiter.

"Yeah?" Ash said.

"That is wife material right there!" The head chef told Ash.

"Oh god not this conversation again..." Ash said under his breath.

"So let me ask you again," the head chef repeated. "Where did you find her?"

"..." Ash looked at her and smiled. Being reminded of how he met her, how he developed his crush upon her. All the memories he had with her. "Sorry chef, but that's a secret I'll keep with her." He put his finger in the name of silence.

"Hmm." He gave him a look but he then smiled and patted him on the back as a sign of respect. "Good answer, boy."

They now looked upon May who was almost done with all the food.

2 minutes passed. "And stop the time chefs!" The waiter yelled out once more.

"Unbelievable!" Said one chef.

"Now tell us," Thd waiter asked. "What is her time?"

"It's... it's... 17 minutes with 49 seconds!" One of the chefs yelled out.

"Woah""What is she?""That's one hungry girl.""She's still the same size." All of these were said amongst the crowd.

"17 minutes and 49 seconds!?" The waiter repeated the time. "That is unbelievable!" May Maple, you and your boyfriend don't have to pay!"

May blushed at the last remark the waiter said. "He's not my boyfriend... yet." She said to herself lowly.

"Do you have anything else to say ma'am?" The waiter asked.

"... Where's dessert?" May giggled.

Everybody's jaw dropped after hearing what she said. "D-did she really just say that?" The head chef said.

"We heard her loud and clear." Ash said.

"Well at least you don't have to pay for that." All the chefs laughed.

The audience went back to their seats to enjoy their meal, the chefs went back to continue cooking and Ash sat back in his table with May.

"Hey Ash..." May sadly said.

"What's wrong May?" Ash asked, concerned about May.

"Do you think... I'm a fatass?" She asked looking down on her plate.

"No." Ash, loud and clear, said.

"N-no?" May looked at Ash and was surprised about his answer.

"No," He repeated once more looking at her. "Why would you ask that?"

"Well... because I ate all that food." She frowned and looked down again.

"May," Ash stretched his hand towards her face and lifted May's face. "What you did was amazing. Not many people can do what you did. And never question that, that's the reason why I... like you ok." Ash tried to hide his blush while May seemingly got all red.

"Thank you Ash." May was once again happy.

Ash was happy to see the girl he liked once again smile. The waiter then came with the biggest ice cream dessert for May and Ash. "This is a treat from all the chefs," the waiter happily said. "Enjoy your meal. And one more thing."

"And what's that?" Ash asked.

"I believe this note is for you sir." The waiter slipped the note to Ash and left back to his duties.

Ash opened the note. "What does it say Ash?" May asked.

**If you're reading this boy, **Ash read in his head. **Then this me telling you one thing: Marry the damn girl! And do look us up if you need any catering services, we'll be happy to oblige. Sincerely, Mark Shepard. **The note ended there.

"Well?" May asked once more tilting her head.

"Let's just say I met a new friend." Ash replied.

"Hmm?" May looked at Ash who put the note in his pocket.

"Let's eat this thing then... umm where's the second spoon?" Ash asked May as he looked for a spoon.

"We... only have one." May showed him the spoon.

"Well I'm guessing we share if then don't we?" He gladly smiled at May.

She smiled back and began to eat the fudge swirl ice cream plate.

After a few minutes of laughing and eating, they headed out into the city once more. "Goodbye good sir and ma'am." The same man as before opened the door for them.

"Goodbye." Both Ash and May politely said as they got out.

As they made it out, they noticed and heard the sound of a firework at the end oftown the city. "That must be where the carnival is at." Suggested May.

"Probably." Ash looked towards the end of the street. He then gripped his hand with May's gently. "Let's go then." He winked at May.

"Ok then." She replied with the utmost and adorable smile she had ever give Ash.

Ash turned red instantly. "I think I'm about to lose all of my hp with that smile." He said under his breathe.

"What did you say?" May asked Ash.

"Um nothing." He scratched his head.

They soon walked. Moments later they seemingly entered the carnival.

The carnival was filled with many games that many families, friends, and couples could play. It was also accompanied by the smell of pretzels, popcorn, cotton candy, and many other delightful carnival snacks. There was also a Ferris Wheel that was in use of many people. "Wow, look at this place. It's amazing!" May said.

"It is... what shall we do first?" Ash asked May.

May looked around to see what she or most likely Ash would play to win her a prize. She then found a booth that had a nice set of plush pokemon. "How about this one?" She pointed.

"Sure." He and May walked up to the booth. The game that was in the booth was just was to throw darts at what seemed to be air balloons.

"Howdy ma'am and sir!" Said the person who managed the booth. "Ya here to play?"

"Yes," answered Ash. "So what do I have to do to win stuffed toy pokemon?"

"Well," the manager said. "Ya see this dart? You must throw them at the moving air ballons. The red ones are five points, blue ones are ten and the purple ones are fifteen. If you want the Torchic that be at least 25 points, the Piplup here is 30 points and this cute Skitty here 45 points. Want to give it a go?"

"Let me ask her first," Ash then turned to look at May. "Which one do you want?"

May looked at the options. "Why not the Skitty?" She asked.

"The Skitty?" The manager got it off the shelf. "Well that means these little ballons are gonna be moving quickly to hit. You ready sir?"

"I was born ready!" Ash quickly took out out 5 pokedollars and gave it to him.

The man then quickly exchanged the 5 pokedollars with 5 darts to match the amount of ballons needed to be pop. He then started up the machine that made the ballons move sideways to sideways.

"They're moving rather quick-" May was then cut off by the sound of one of the purple ballons being popped. Ash had already gotten 15 points.

2 more ballons were popped making Ash's score up to 35 points.

**Ash hasn't missed! **May thought as she sees Ash popping the ballons easily. **He's so focused... He's amazing! **May was cheering for him.

He hit the last ballons making his score up to 55 points. "Wow Ash that was amazing!" May was astounded at his amazing play.

"You sir have the best reflexes I've seen all day." The manager complimented Ash.

"Why thank you both." Ash said.

The manager then gave Ash his prize, the Skitty. "Here you go, as promise." The manager said.

"Thank you," Ash said as he and May left his booth. "Bye now."

"See you folks!" Those were the last words said before those words became lost in the carnivals sounds.

"You were amazing Ash!" May once more complimented him as she hold the stuffed Skitty.

"Thank you," He replied. "It wasn't that hard."

"Where did you learn how to do that?" May asked.

"You're probably not gonna believe me if I said it." He scratched his head as looked at the sky.

"I will." May persisted him.

"From... my mom." Ash said.

"Really?" She was surprised to hear.

"Yeah," Ash continued. "Whenever we had any carnivals in or near Pallet Town, my mom and I would always go to those kind of booths. We would always compete in who had the best accuracy. Obviously my mom did but after awhile, I was soon able to beat her."

"Wow," May hugged the Skitty. "You're mom is still pretty awesome isn't she?"

"Yeah," Ash agreed. "She is awesome."

He and May continued on playing more booth games around the carnival. They also got more carnival snacks. From pretzels to cotton candy, they always seemed to share.

They then stumbled onto to a booth where they recognized someone. "B-Brock?" Ash said.

"Who know?" Said the person with an Italian accent.

"Brock is that you?" May asked.

"Brock?" Said the person who looked like Brock but had a mustache. "No, my name is Luigi!"

"L-Luigi?" Both Ash and May raised an eyebrow.

"Yes!" Luigi said.

"Come on Brock," Ash seemingly reached out for 'Luigi's' mustache. "You're bad at names and disguises." Ash tried to pull the mustache out.

Luigi slapped his hand. "You no touchy the mustache!"

"Woah Brock!" Ash retreated his hand. "We know it's you-"

"Ash! May!" A similar voice was heard from behind them. Ash and May turned around.

"Brock? Max?" May said towards her brother and Brock.

"Wait," Ash said. "If you're Brock, then who the heck is that guy!?" Ash pointed at Luigi.

"Oh that's my cousin." Brock greeted his cousin from Italy.

"Ah cousin Brock," Luigi shook his hand. "Are you here to help in today's carnival?"

"Yeah!" Brock said. "I see you met Ash and May."

"Ah yes," Luigi specifically looked at Ash. "That one tried to take off my mustache thinking that it was you in disguise."

"Sorry about that Luigi." Ash scratched his head, apologizing to Luigi.

"Apology accepted." Luigi said.

"What are you guys doing here?" May asked.

"Well we were here to help with the carnival." Answered Max.

"Yeah," Brock added. "Some booths needed people help so we volunteered."

"I see," May got close to her brother. "Well take good care of Brock, ok Max?"

"What does th-ugh.." Brock on his back and was then rubbing his gut after Max had elbowed him.

"Sure thing sis." Max said.

"Was that necessary?" Ash asked Max.

"Yeah." Max then left while dragging a hurt Brock on the ground.

"Well their they go." May said.

"Come on now," Ash grabbed May's hand. "Let's go get on the ferris wheel."

"Ok!" They then headed towards the Ferris Wheel.

**A/N: **Sorry for the late update! You know life gets in the way . lol anyways hope you like this new chapter. Made it very long :)


End file.
